Rapunzel
Rapunzel was a maiden who was held captive in a tower similar to the Crystal Tower, after she was kidnapped by the evil Dame Gothel. Background Rapunzel was stolen from her parents as payment for some vegetables in the witch's garden that her mother craved. There were no stairs in Rapunzel's tower nor any door, and the only way that even the witch could enter was by climbing the girl's long, braided, golden hair. One night, a prince, attracted by the sound of the girl's singing, overheard the witch chanting, :Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, :That I may climb your golden stair! On a night when the witch was not around, the prince called out the words, and the beautiful Rapunzel met a man for the first time in her life. It was love at first sight for both of them. He visited her often, and they plotted her escape. However, it was not to be. The witch found out about the plot, cut off the maiden's golden tresses and stranded her in the middle of the desert. When the prince arrived at the tower, the evil hag was waiting. She attacked him and he fell into some brambles, which scratched his eyes and blinded him. The prince wandered the world blind for many years, always searching for the voice of his beloved. Finally he groped his way through the desert in the hope that she was there. She was--of course--living with her twin children in the barren wasteland. They were reunited, and so strong was their love that her tears of joy restored the prince's sight. They returned in happiness to his kingdom and lived happily ever after.KQC, 2nd Edition, 453, 454 Behind the scenes This story was a big inspiration for both King's Quest II and elements of KQ3. In original fairy tale, Dame Hagatha is based on Dame Gothel, Valanice on Repunzel. In the story Repunzel gives birth to twins one boy and one girl (which is the inspiration for the twins Alexander and Rosella). :Thus he roamed about in misery for some years, and at length came to the desert where Rapunzel, with the twins to which she had given birth, a boy and a girl, lived in wretchedness. He heard a voice, and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it, and when he approached, Rapunzel knew him and fell on his neck and wept. Two of her tears wetted his eyes and they grew clear again, and he could see with them as before. He led her to his kingdom where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented.https://germanstories.vcu.edu/grimm/rapunzel_e.html An interesting bit of trivia in the original story as it appears in Andrew Lang's Red Book, Repunzel was 12 when she was kidnapped, and was discovered by the prince one or two years later, making her 13-15, when her twins were conceived. He would only find her some years later. References Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Legendary characters Category:Humans